


I am the Chancer

by Gayerthanbillpotts



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Doctor Who RPF
Genre: Central Park, Developing Relationship, Gay Male Character, M/M, New York City, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-04-14
Updated: 2012-04-20
Packaged: 2017-11-03 16:10:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/383389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gayerthanbillpotts/pseuds/Gayerthanbillpotts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt and Arthur are in New York, taking a chance with their relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written by Rach & Sarah.   
> Sorry in advance if I don't update for a while.  
> Not to be taken too seriously. Enjoy.

New York City. Matt couldn’t believe he was there again. It was such a vibrant and exciting city. He was having the time of his life filming Doctor Who. Karen and Arthur were making things even better. There was no one he’d rather hang out with in a cool city than Karen and the Babes! Maybe they could record a new song and post it on Karen’s new Twitter account.

He grinned at the thought, sighing out and looking out at the view of Central Park. He was sitting on the side of the bridge, watching as the sun began to set.

The night before he’d hung out with the other two, exploring New York again. Although it was fun, it was tiring. He’d decided to try and relax tonight and had snuck out of his hotel to go back to the park.

He swung his legs over the side of the bridge, fidgeting. An on-looking would be worried for his safety. His mind was elsewhere.

Arthur spotted him and walked quietly over, glad for the gathering dusk. He stopped and silently aimed the peg that he had been tormenting everyone with at Matt before throwing. He grinned as it gently hit him on the back, not enough to startle him too much. He folded his arms and strode out into the clearing.

“What…?” Matt muttered with a frown. Feeling something against his back, he flinched and stumbled backwards onto the path. He clumsily got back up on his feet and then spotted Arthur smirking at him.

“Hey big nose, what are you doing here?” he teased. Name-calling wasn’t a new thing between them. Team TARDIS often made fun of each other and Matt loved the playfulness of their relationship. He had different gags running with Karen and Arthur and they both seemed to enjoy them.

“Shut it, astro-chin.” Arthur smirked back, walking over to him. “You have crap on your pants by the way.” He pointed out before leaning against the bridge. “Kazza’s getting ready for dinner so she sent me to find you.”

Matt gasped, “Astro-chin!” He brushed his hands down his clothes and looked self-consciously down at himself. “You know Darvill, Astro Boy’s kind of cool” he smirked, hands on his hips. He ignored the comment about Karen. He wanted to stay outside longer.

Arthur laughed. “Yeah, he is,” he agreed, hoisting himself onto the ledge. He swung his legs and looked around. “God, it’s brilliant here.”

Matt nodded, taking up his earlier position and sitting to the right of Arthur. “It’s beautiful. I’m gonna sit here until it gets too cold” he sighed. He looked over to the right side of the park, waiting for a protest about Karen. 

“Well, Kaz always takes three hours to get ready and that’s without the shower she said she was going to be taking so I reckon we’ve a good chance of waiting here until it gets cold.” Arthur smiled. “Just hope you’re not hungry. Well, I do have Hershey bars if you are!” He grinned proudly, pulling out the American chocolate bar. “And Reese’s peanut butter cups in my bag somewhere…”

Matt smiled, “Not hungry yet. Thanks though. Might be later.” 

He looked down, letting his legs hang over the side of the bridge and watched him swing in fascination. “See if I were The Doctor, I could jump off here, jump into the TARDIS and run away” he muttered, some what bitterly. 

Arthur frowned. “Matt, dude? What’s the matter?” He touched his hand gently.

He quickly brushed his thumb over Arthur’s fingers, acknowledging his presence but still looking in the other direction. His gaze settled on a tree. Without a word, he walked over to it and tried to climb it. It was easy to get to the first branch because it was level with the top of the bridge. He pulled himself up and then looked up, pondering if he could go higher.

Arthur watched him curiously. He had known Matt for too long to try and push him into talking when he didn't want to. He knew it was usually better to let him get on with things and he’d find out when he was ready. “For God’s sake, don’t fall.” he called. “I don't want to have to explain to Steven why the Doctor has a leg in a plaster cast!”

“Rubbish! Isn’t this Twitter material, Darvill?” Matt sniggered, spreading his arms and legs to strike a pose against the tree. “Come and join me you chicken. Come and feel that New York vibe. The view’s good from here. It’s better the higher you get.” he beamed.

Arthur took his phone and took a photo of him. “Shall I tweet it?”

“Do whatever,” he shrugged and then turned his attention back to the view.

Arthur slowly climbed up the tree and perched in a branch next to him. “Wow.” he breathed, drinking in the view. 

Matt glanced at Arthur and gave him a smile. He grabbed Arthur’s phone and climbed up to the next branch. He scooted around to face him again. He got a peg out from his pocket and held it above Arthur’s head. Then he took a photo with Arthur’s phone. “HA! I pegged you” he sniggered, sticking his tongue out at him as he uploaded the photo.

He made to look back at Arthur but instead his gaze moved past the tree, searching for the ground. He was up very high and the sun had almost set. He gasped, suddenly getting vertigo and clinging to the tree. The phone fell from his hands. “Fuck,” he cursed.

Arthur grabbed for him, shrieking as he nearly fell. “Shit!” he muttered. “Perhaps we should get down.”

Matt held tightly onto Arthur’s arm, climbing down onto the same branch as him. “I’m sorry, i’m really sorry mate I didn’t mean to drop it” he muttered, pressing himself against his friend. He took a deep breath, resting his head against Arthur’s.

Arthur wrapped his strong arms around him, frowning as he felt him shaking. “It’s not a problem, Badger.” He whispered, using the pet name that he very occasionally used to his friend. “It might be okay otherwise I can easily buy a new one.”

Matt smiled and slowly began to relax again. It was much easier now that he was facing the sky, rather than the ground below. He hesitantly let go of Arthur’s arm and lent back against the tree. “This is better,”

“Good.” He smiled at him, holding onto the tree beside Matt’s head. He stared at him.

Matt’s gaze flickered between Arthur and the sky. He even let his eyes flutter closed as he tried to make the most of the moment. 

“Badger, badger, badger, badger…” Arthur singsonged quietly.

“Shut up Darvill, you’re ruining the mood” he grinned, opening his eyes and poking him on the nose.

“Ouch, you bitch!” Arthur poked him back on the chin.

“I pegged you remember, I can do worse than that” he grinned, giving him a daring look. He rubbed his nose against Arthur’s, eskimo style.

“I’d like to see you try.” he replied, his voice low and sultry.

Matt growled playfully at him and gently kissed him on the lips.

Arthur kissed him back, their kiss relaxed and lazy. “Mmm, missed that.” he sighed.

Matt looked away, feeling ashamed. He hadn’t planned on kissing Arthur ever again and he suddenly felt really nervous. The last time had suppose to be a one off. He bit his lip. 

Arthur read his face. “Oh… Well, okay then.” He swung himself down to the base of the tree and began to search for his phone in the darkness. He was gutted.

“Arthur?” Matt yelled. He looked down and saw him at the bottom of the tree. “Have you found it?” He sighed and started climbing down the tree. 

Arthur had found his phone and was busy trying to work out if it still worked. “Still turning on,” he muttered.

“That’s great” Matt smiled patting him on the shoulder. “I’m sorry” he added, slowly wrapping an arm around Arthur’s waist.

Arthur leant into the embrace, not saying anything as he fiddled with his phone.

“I’m just nervous. Plus, I don’t want to get papped with you” Matt shrugged. He took hold of his hand and walked with him under the bridge. Now they were able to hide from the world. He gave him a gentle kiss. 

Arthur sighed and buried himself in Matt’s arms in a lover’s embrace. He was so sick of all the secrecy that surrounded them.

“Do you know what pegging actually means?” Matt muttered with a smirk. “We could do our own version of it” He pinned Arthur up against the wall and kissed him deeply.

Arthur moaned into his mouth, loving having him close and intimate. “Come to my room tonight then,” he whispered.

Matt gulped, running a hand through Arthur’s hair. “I was only kidding. Are you sure?” It wasn’t that he didn’t want to make love to Arthur. It was what it would mean for their relationship. It would mean they were serious. They would have to deal with the fans reactions, the tabloids hounding them and even friends treating them differently. That’s what he wasn’t prepared for. 

“Are we ready for that? and everyone finding out?” he muttered into Arthur’s neck.

“I just want you, Matt.” he whispered, “I love…” He hesitated. “I love being with you when we have the opportunity. He took a deep shaky breath. “It… it doesn't mean people have to know.”

“Oh, ok” Matt smiled. “We’ll just have to be sneaky then” He gave him a wink, moving his hands under Arthur’s shirt and pinching his nipples gently.

“Cheeky!” He grinned back at him. Arthur shivered at the feeling of Matt’s hands on his skin. He was really looking forward to that night.

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's the smut! If that's not your thing, you can just skip this chapter and wait for the next one where there will be more plot.

Matt and Arthur eventually managed to move away from each other. Matt was still worried someone could have seen them kissing and was glad to be heading back to the hotel. Maybe if they were feeing more adventurous, they could go back to the park sometime. He wouldn’t admit it but there was a thrill to the idea of kissing Arthur somewhere they could be seen. He hoped the rush of getting caught would still be present in Arthur’s hotel room. 

They briefly saw Karen to show their faces and Matt had some of Arthur’s food he’d offered him earlier. Matt showcased lots of fake yawns, muttering that he was tired. He then went to wait outside Arthur’s hotel room.

Arthur’s laughter could be heard throughout the hotel when he and Karen discovered that she’d been sent fifty thousand emails and her phone had died as a result. After cheerfully tweeting this and helping her sort out her emails and notifications, he said goodnight and went to his room.

“Oh what’s she done now? Blown up the internet?” Matt smirked, leaning on the door and taking in Arthur’s grin. 

“Pretty much!” He giggled, holding his stomach as it hurt from his laughter. “She didn’t turn off her email notifications when she signed up and she’s got like fifty thousand followers overnight. Each time someone follows you, you get an email…” He shakily handed Matt his door keycard, knowing he was laughing too much to get it open.

“What a muppet” Matt grinned; opening the door and then letting it slam behind them. “Did I manage to upload that picture earlier?” he asked curiously. “I bet you’ve added a caption like ‘Badger in a tree’ or something” he beamed. He placed his hands on Arthur’s hips, standing close to him.

“Nobody else gets to call you Badger.” Arthur hissed possessively, pulling him right into his hips.

Matt gasped, biting his lip with arousal. He grabbed Arthur’s shirt by the hem and then pulled it over his head. His lips met Arthur’s as soon as he’d thrown it across the room. His hand snuck down to Arthur’s trousers and fumbled with the zip as he kissed him hungrily. 

Arthur’s hands were working just as hard, pulling off all of Matt’s many hipster accessories and chucking them any old place. He kicked off his jeans and pants that Matt had pushed down before tugging at Matt’s t-shirt. It came off as he sank to his knees, his face at Matt’s crotch, breathing on the denim.

Matt moaned, looking down at Arthur’s position between his legs. He stumbled out of his jeans and underwear, his breathing becoming more and more erratic. He ran a hand through Arthur’s hair, meeting his eyes with a lustful gaze.

Arthur maintained eye contact and very slowly and deliberately, he licked his lips.

“God Darvill, just do it” he groaned, moving his head closer to his hardened cock.

He grinned evilly, watching Matt’s cock jump as his warm breath blew over it. Keeping his slow and deliberate speed, he licked a single trail from head to root. “Mmm.” he moaned erotically.

Matt slowly stepped back and rested his back against the wall. “More, please” he muttered, sighing out in pleasure. Arthur was obviously experienced and was using that against him to tease him. He’d been waiting for this for the last hour. Enough was enough.

Arthur snickered before suddenly engulfing Matt’s cock in his mouth.

He moaned, bucking his hips eagerly.

Arthur seized his hips firmly as he bobbed up and down on his cock, sucking and licking and making frankly disgusting noises.

Matt felt Arthur’s moans vibrate around his cock. He gulped in anticipation. If Arthur was this good at blow jobs, he didn’t think he’d be able to handle anything more with him. He was so turned on that he knew he wouldn’t last much longer.

“Want me to suck you to completion?” Arthur asked breathlessly, removing his mouth for a second.

Matt nodded frantically, his hands gripping the wall behind him. 

Arthur smirked as he returned to the job in hand. He used his hands to encourage Matt to cum, concentrating his mouth on the tip.

Moments later, Matt let out a loud moan and threw his head back into the wall with greater impact than he’d intended. He gasped in pain, “Ah fuck!”

Arthur’s eyes widened but he was too busy gulping down Matt’s cum.

Matt clutched the back of his head and hissed in agony. He sat up slowly and sighed, “How do you put up with me?”

Arthur stood up and cradled Matt’s head, checking for blood. “Because you’re my Badger.” he muttered. “There’s just a lump. How many fingers?” He asked, holding up a hand in front of Matt’s face.

“Uh…three?” he managed, giving Arthur a smile. “Is that right?”

“Yep, good boy.” he smiled, “But I still think you should have a lie down.” He helped him down onto the soft duvet and cuddled up with him. “You’re not dizzy or anything?” he double-checked.

Matt was feeling a bit light headed but he was pretty sure that was just because he was with Arthur. “Nah, I’m not under your spell yet” he teased with a smirk and poked him on the nose.

Arthur smiled back, leaning in and giving him a kiss. “Yet.” he nodded. “Are you cold?”

“A bit” Matt muttered, wrapping his arms around Arthur as they moved under the bed covers together. It felt very surreal just being alone with him; no Karen giggling in the background or Alex trying to flirt with him. He liked things better this way. He felt relaxed, the pain in the back of his head quickly disappearing as he concentrated on kissing down Arthur’s neck. 

“This is nice.” Arthur sighed, feeling like they were in their own little world under the duvet. He ran his hands over Matt’s skin, delighting in the shiver it elicited.

Matt let out a gasp and then ran his hands down Arthur’s body to grasp his cock. He was gonna make damn sure they carried on where they left off before his typical clumsy moment. He wanted to make Arthur feel as good as that blow job had been for him. “Hey Darvill, ready for me to fuck you?” he muttered darkly, succeeding in changing the mood from innocent and caring back to the harshness of two bodies wanting to devour each other.

“I’m always ready for you to fuck me, Matt.” Arthur hissed, his cock hardening even further. He seized hold of Matt’s cock, pleased to find it hard again. “Oh, good boy. Getting it up again for me already?”

“Oh am I hard? I hadn’t noticed” Matt sniggered. He crawled over the bed to get some lube from the bedside draw. He’d been prepared for something to happen with Arthur but this had hardly crossed his mind. He’d still been in the mindset that kissing Arthur the first time had been a mistake. In fact it was only after seeing with him in that tree that he’d decided enough was enough, it was time to take a chance with him. They were in New York City after all; the home of cheesy songs about your dreams coming true.

Arthur relaxed on his stomach, pillowing his head on his arms as he waited for Matt to get ready. He felt comfortable and trusted Matt completely. He was pleased that he was willing for things to go this far- it really was a dream coming true for Arthur after months, if not years, of waiting for his man.

Matt blocked out any worried or concerns over their relationship and focused on the task at hand. He prepared Arthur with his fingers and held him close, getting ready to thrust inside of him. “Ready, Darvill?” he whispered.

Arthur turned his head and, with difficulty, planted a sweet kiss on his lips. “Ready, Badger.”

Matt began to make love to him, thrusting slowly and gently at first as he allowed Arthur to accommodate his size. “Oh God” he moaned, starting to increase his pace once he heard encouraging noises coming from Arthur.

Arthur felt like he could cum at any second, just from the feelings he got from having Matt inside him. He moaned into the duvet, loving the feel of being so completely filled. He pushed backwards, meeting Matt thrust for thrust as they began to get harder and faster.

Matt kissed Arthur’s neck breathlessly as his hands gripped the other man’s hips. His thrusts became less controlled as he got closer to the edge. He moved a hand round blindly in a search for Arthur’s cock, his eyes clouded with lust. They drifted closed as his body began to tremble with desire. Moments later, he collapsed against him.

Arthur rutted desperately against the bedcovers as Matt pressed him into them, in an attempt to cum. He could feel Matt’s cock pulsing inside him and let out a loud moan.

Matt slipped out of him and crawled over beside him. “Do you want to cum in my mouth?” he whispered, helping him move to lay on his back.

Arthur made some sort of groaning approving sound, unable to formulate actual speech at the moment. He sighed in relief when Matt’s hot, wet mouth settled around his aching cock; a startled moan bursting past his lips at the sucking sensation. He knew it would be mere seconds before he erupted.

Matt sucked strongly, relishing in the feeling of Arthur’s cock in his mouth. He couldn’t wait until he got to feel it inside him. The thought distracted him for a moment and he paused. A loud groan of protest from Arthur was all he needed to get back on track. Suddenly, he could taste cum.

Arthur went completely limp after his orgasm, breathing rapidly. “F-fuck.” he said weakly.

Matt grinned at him, gulping down the remainder of his cum. He licked his lips approvingly and then got comfortable with him under the bed covers, giving him a loving kiss. 

Arthur clung onto his naked body, closing his eyes and breathing in sync with him. “Happy?” he asked quietly, not wanting to disturb the peace of their afterglow.

“Reasonably” Matt teased with a wink. “I’m just glad you didn’t update twitter half way through” 

“That’s what you think.” Arthur sniffed smugly.

Matt recognized his evil smile. “What! Don’t joke about that. A picture of us kissing would take two seconds to get to the press and then we’re done for!” he half-joked.

“And the world would come to an end.” Arthur muttered, “‘Cause two men are… kissing.”

“No..that’s not what I meant” Matt sighed, cupping Arthur’s face with his hands. “This isn’t the dark ages. People should be happy for us. I’m sure some of the fans might even like the idea.” 

Arthur kissed him briefly. “Does that mean you want to come out. If not now, then eventually?”

“Eventually, if things go well” he promised. There was always that chance that things might fall apart quickly for them and a future wouldn’t be an option. Matt tried not to think of that possibility and focused on the fact that Arthur was kissing him again.

“So you’re my undercover boyfriend?” he asked, with a teasing smirk after he’d pulled back from the kiss.

“Undercover? sounds kinky and a bit sordid” Matt grinned. “Like i’d be giving you sneaky hand jobs under tables and quick fucks in the hotel back in Cardiff” he sniggered. To be honest, the idea sounded really hot to him.

“Do I look like I’d object to that?” Arthur demanded, before kissing Matt hard and tickling his body.

Matt laughed and squirmed, playfully moving away from him. “My mistake!”

Arthur giggled before planting another kiss on Matt’s lips. He felt like he couldn’t stop kissing him as he didn’t know when he’d next get a chance.

To be continued.


End file.
